


Summer in the city

by moriartish



Category: Les Miserables (Movie 1957), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Background Les Amis de l'ABC, Friendship, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, True Love, Unrequited Love, Writing, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartish/pseuds/moriartish
Summary: Feuilly loves to write letters. Especially, since his life is miserable in the summer. Yet, he still has a hope, something will change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Here's my work I decided to call in general "Feuilly's letters".  
> Its a six-parts work, made of Feuilly's letters to his mother - Poland. As a lot changes in his life. Please, enjoy. Let me know what do you think about it. I share my love to Feuilly with you.  
> Have a wonderful day!

Paris, 14/07/1830

Dearest mother.

        If only life would come as easy as writing letters to you. If only it would come to me. I’ve noticed a long time ago that it stopped. I’m having hard time figuring out either it wants something from me or it’s looking at me with a pity. My heart is racing. It wants a change. It wants to make changes, so people wouldn’t stop being surprised and my name would become a symbol of hope for miserable souls. I wouldn’t do it because of my vanity, as it’s not in my intention for you to see in me an egoistic fool, who only see what he wants to see. I beg you, look in me for a simple man, who is ready to sacrifice everything for other’s good.

  
        Two days ago I was fired from Jaques’ butchery, even though he gave me the job a week ago, complaining about incompetent previous worker. Today I lost almost half of my savings, along with my wallet. And about a minute ago I heard my employer telling his wife, that he must lower my salary, as if it’s not small enough. I swear to you, dear mother, there’s not one single more unfortunate man in the world.

  
        Summer in the city is hard for failures. I’m giving all my hope to the upcoming autumn. Days are too long now, Paris is willing to welcome under it’s arms everyone thirsty for a good time, and I’m the only one, walking the same road every day to work and then, in the evening back home. Rock under my feet seem to bend, as I make every step. Now it’s too hot, too dry. I’m missing rain. Maybe, when it’ll come back, it’ll wash this monotonous reality. If it’ll be willing, it may give me some water to drink. But, that’s all of these sad stories I’m making you tired with.

  
        Sky is clear here, in Paris. Every evening I’m sitting on the roof and watching the stars. Countless, beautiful stars. There’s still missing one soul to keep me a company and their cold eyes are my weakness and happiness. Yet, I feel it. I feel, that’s something is going to change. The autumn is coming, mother, and with it something I’m waiting for. Me and my life. We’re waiting.

Truly yours,  
Julés Feuilly

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr:  
> { http://moriart-ish.tumblr.com }  
> Come and say hi!


End file.
